Safe with you
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Maya Hart crawled through Riley Matthews bay window one day and it started a life long friendship. A friendship that could handle anything that was thrown at them. Read along for the moments that define these best friends and the moments they go through together. A collection of one-shots about our favorite best friend pair
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is just a cute little one-shot between our favorite best friend duo, Riley and Maya. It was just a sweet little moment that came to me and I wanted to work it into a one-shot. I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

"Peaches?" Riley whispered and saw her blonde best friend look up. Her eyes were tired but she had a glow to her. A glow that could only be explained by the little girl that was resting comfortably in her arms.

"Hey," Maya smiled and then bit her lip. "I figured I would get in some much needed cuddle time before Josh got back with the food."

"She is absolutely gorgeous," Riley admired as she walked over and sat down on the hospital bed next to the new mother.

"She is, isn't she?" Maya looked down at her little girl and felt her heart swell with love. She never saw herself as a mom but know she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I say she looks like you," Riley said.

"There is no way to tell that this early," Maya chuckled. "She's only a few hours old."

"Well I'm saying you and I'm sticking to it," Riley insisted and smiled at the blonde.

"Did you ever think that this would happen for me?" Maya asked.

"Married to Josh and having his child?" Riley asked. She saw her best friend nod so the brunette smiled wide. "I always did."

"Really?" Maya looked up at her best friend in surprise. The blonde knew in her heart all those years ago that she would end up with Josh. Call it a feeling but she never doubted her feelings for him. She was surprised that other's felt the same way she did though.

"Sure I did," Riley nodded. "I could see your love for him the moment you met him. I always knew it was more than just a crush."

"You have always been our biggest supporter," Maya said and then quickly added. "You've always been my biggest supporter."

"And I always will be," Riley promised. "And now I will love this beautiful little girl with all my heart and support her the exact same way I did with you."

"Grace," Maya said.

"What?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Her name is Grace. Grace Riley Matthews," Maya said. Riley felt her eyes well with tears and she had to quickly brush one of the fallen ones away.

"Peaches," Riley whispered.

"It's the perfect name," Maya insisted. There had never been a doubt in Maya or Josh's minds about their daughter's middle name. They both always knew that it was going to be after the brunette who meant so much to the both of them.

"It's beautiful," Riley nodded and smiled at her god-daughter.

"You think our babies will be best friends?" Maya asked. She took her free hand and gently reached out to rest a hand on her best friend's five month baby bump.

"They will be if they know what's good for them," Riley teased and then rested her hand on the side of her bump. It was still so surreal that she was pregnant with hers and Lucas's first child.

"I'm glad you're having a girl," Maya admitted. "Now Grace will have her own Matthews's girl to guide her through life."

"Well Friar girl," Riley laughed.

"Well we can't fault her for that," Maya teased and the two girls laughed. The blonde suddenly grew quiet and Riley watched as her eyes shifted downward towards her daughter. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped.

"Where did your mind go, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"Do you think I can do this?" Maya asked, the vulnerability clear in her voice.

"Do what? Be a mom?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "What if I'm not good at it? What if she hates me? What if I mess up?"

"You are going to mess up," Riley said. "But that's okay and completely normal. You are going to learn as you go. Every day she is going to teach you something new and before you know it you'll be a pro."

"I wouldn't say that," Maya shook her head.

"I would," Riley nodded. "Grace is going to love you with her whole entire heart. She is going to admire you and look up to you in a way that no one ever has. She is going to know that she has the best mom in the whole wide world. You are going to be her best friend and her everything."

"Riles," Maya whispered and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I believe in you, Maya. I believe that you can do this. Plus, you are never alone. You have Josh, your mom, Shawn, all of our friends," Riley said and then smiled. "But most importantly, you have me. I am never going to leave you alone. I will be there for you every step of the way. When it gets hard and when you feel like giving up, I am going to be there for you."

"I love you Riles," Maya said. "I don't know what I would do without you or how I got so lucky to meet you."

"I think some would call it breaking and entering how we met," Riley chuckled.

"Well I would commit that crime again if it meant being best friends with you," Maya said.

"Don't worry," Riley smiled. "I won't report you."

"She's going to love you," Maya said and then ran a gentle finger down her sleeping daughter's arm. "Grace is absolutely going to adore her god-mother and look up to you. She's going to love you almost as much as I do."

"Now how about you let me have some snuggle time with that little angel?" Riley asked, eagerly holding out her arms. She saw the newborn's eyes flutter open and it was almost as if she knew she was going to see her god-mother.

"What do you say, Grace?" Maya cooed. "Want to go see Aunt Riley?"

"She sure does," Riley nodded and then smiled when the blonde gently placed the baby in her arms. The brunette gently rocked the baby in her arms and whispered softly to the miniature version of her best friend. Maya rested her head against the pillows and smiled at her best friend and daughter. "Gosh, she's so perfect."

"She really is," Maya nodded and smiled at her daughter. Looking at her baby, knowing that her husband would be back soon, and having her best friend close made it all better. She knew that she was never going to be alone in this world again. "Hey Riles?"

"Yeah?" Riley tore her eyes away from the baby and looked at her sleepy best friend.

"Thanks for being my best friend," Maya said.

"Of course," Riley smiled. "Thank you for being my best friend."

"It's easy," Maya insisted.

"Go to sleep," Riley insisted. "I've got her."

"I know you do," Maya nodded. "I know she's safe with you. Just like I always was."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I said it was only going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a two-shot! In the previous chapter I mentioned Riley was pregnant with her first child, so this will be the scene after she had her baby girl. I couldn't resist it and the inspiration hit. I'm so glad you all loved the first chapter and I hope you love this one as well. Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Can I come in?" Maya peeked her head into her best friend's hospital room. She saw Riley curled up on the hospital bed with Lucas and the two were gazing down lovingly at their newborn daughter. It was a sight that made the blonde smile. She could feel the love radiating off the new parents.

"Of course," Riley nodded. The brunette was exhausted, sore and ready for a long nap but none of that mattered. The sweet little girl in her arms was all the caffeine she needed at that moment.

"Oh my goodness," Maya widened her blue eyes when she got a glimpse of the baby in her best friend's arms. "She is perfect."

"She really is," Riley nodded.

"I'm going to give you two some time," Lucas said. He leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead, then his wife's forehead, and then walked out of the hospital room.

"I see I still scare Huckleberry," Maya teased. She gently sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her best friend.

"I think you always will," Riley softly laughed.

"How do you feel?" Maya asked. She could see the exhaustion on her best friend's face and knew that she was probably minutes away from falling asleep.

"You weren't kidding when you said labor was tough," Riley shook her head and widened her eyes.

"I told you," Maya smirked.

"I thought that time I sprained my ankle at the ski lodge it was the worst pain I would ever feel," Riley said.

"You thought spraining your ankle was worse than having a baby?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend. She loved that the brunette was still so naïve and innocent. That was something she never wanted to change, ever.

"Well I mean no," Riley shook her head. "But I never had anything to compare it to. I never had a baby back then."

"Your dad would've had a heart attack if you had a baby in high school," Maya laughed at the thought. She knew Mr. Matthews would have been less than pleased.

"Poor Lucas if that ever happened," Riley giggled.

"Well," Maya ran a finger over the baby's arm and smiled when she squirmed slightly. "What's her name?"

"Claire," Riley smiled at her daughter. "Claire Maya Friar."

"Riles," Maya whispered. "It's beautiful."

"I had to keep up the tradition, right?" Riley smiled at her best friend. "We did make a pact, didn't we?"

"We did," Maya nodded and chuckled.

 _"_ _Let's name our daughter's after the other one!" An eleven year old, Riley exclaimed. She shifted on the bay window to smile at her best friend._

 _"_ _What?" Maya turned to face her best friend and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion._

 _"_ _When we have daughter's one day, I say we name them after the other. That way they will always hold a piece of their mom's best friend with them," Riley exclaimed._

 _"_ _You think we will still be best friends when we have kids one day?" Maya asked, her fear of abandonment creeping into her tone._

 _"_ _Maya Penelope Hart!" Riley shot her best friend a look and scooted closer to her. "You are always going to be my best friend, no matter what. No matter what happens or where we go in life, I will always be there for you. I promise."_

 _"_ _I promise too and deal, we can name our daughter's after the other," Maya nodded. "Plus, maybe my baby's last name will be Matthews."_

 _"_ _What?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why?"_

 _"_ _Maybe I will be your aunt too," Maya smiled and blushed._

 _"_ _No!" Riley shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "You cannot marry my Uncle Josh!"_

"Even then you knew you would marry my uncle," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"And you were so opposed to it," Maya laughed.

"I was eleven and the thought was gross to me!" Riley defended her younger self.

"Josh and Lucas would think we were crazy if they knew about our pact," Maya said.

"They knew what they were signing up for when they married us," Riley shrugged. She felt her daughter stir slightly and then smiled at her blonde best friend. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course," Maya nodded. She got herself situated on the bed and then held out her arms. Riley gently placed the baby in her arms and they both held their breaths, hoping she didn't cry. When she didn't, they relaxed slightly. "You're a mom Riles."

"I know," Riley nodded. A mom. Riley Matthews- Friar was somebody's mom.

"It couldn't have happened to a better person," Maya said.

"Peaches," Riley whispered and bit her lip.

"I'm serious, Riles. Claire is so lucky to have you as her mom. You are by far the best person I have ever met and let's be real, you were like a mom to me at times. I wouldn't have gotten to where I am if it wasn't for you and your guidance," Maya said. The new mom felt her eyes well with tears and she had to brush some away. "You saved me in so many ways and made me feel safe."

"You saved me too, Maya. You may not realize it but you did," Riley insisted.

"I-," Maya shook her head but Riley stopped her from going on.

"I would have been alone and had no one. I would always be the shy, awkward girl if it wasn't for you. I may not even be with Lucas if you hadn't pushed me to follow my heart," Riley said. "I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you."

"We saved each other," Maya said.

"We really did," Riley nodded. "And now we will guide our daughter's through life."

"I bet they will be best friends," Maya said.

"How could they not?" Riley asked. "Claire is going to love Grace. She's a mini you."

"I love you Riles," Maya leaned into her best friend's side and smiled at her.

"I love you too," Riley nodded and then smirked. "Aunt Maya."

"You better believe it," Maya smirked and the two lifelong best friends laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so question time! Would you want to see me write a bunch of one-shots about Riley and Maya? See them with their daughters, marry their husbands, be pregnant together, and just get through life together? Is that something you would be interested in? I would love to write a bunch of one-shots on this beautiful best friend pair if that's something you would enjoy reading! Let me know in a review what you think! Your support is so incredible and I cannot thank you enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, by popular demand here I am! I will be posting a bunch of different one-shots about Riley and Maya. I will post as long as the inspiration hits and I already have so many different prompts in my mind. If you have anything you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to suggest it. I love suggestions and will definitely try to incorporate it into a chapter! So here we go! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Our first apartment!" Riley exclaimed and widened her eyes in excitement as she looked around the living room of their new apartment. They had just finished moving all their stuff in and now both girls were completely exhausted from the move. They didn't even want to think about unpacking.

"And I hope our last apartment," Maya groaned and dropped onto the couch.

"Oh come on, Peaches. It wasn't that bad," Riley rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with her best friend. The nineteen year old brunette looked over at the blonde and could see the exhaustion on her face.

"We have a lot of stuff," Maya disagreed. "I didn't think we would ever be done."

"With Lucas and Josh's help it made it go by faster," Riley insisted. She was grateful that both of their boyfriends had agreed to help. It would have made it a lot worse if they hadn't helped them.

"Huckleberry mad you got an apartment with me and not him?" Maya raised a teasing eyebrow at her best friend. She knew that he wasn't but it was fun to tease the brunette.

"No," Riley laughed and then shook her head. "I think he was excited at the idea of sharing an apartment with Zay and Farkle. You know those three and their bromance."

"That's true," Maya laughed. She knew the three of them had been excited about getting their own place together. They had been talking about it since they graduated high school. Farkle would float back and forth when he had to go back to school but for the summer, the three of them would be living together.

"Plus we made a deal," Riley nudged her best friend's side.

"The first apartment we ever rented would be one together," Maya smiled at the brunette. The two lifelong best friends agreed on that years ago. Back when they were in middle school and before they had serious boyfriends. "This is going to be a lot of fun, Riles."

"It really is," Riley agreed and then raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "As long as I don't walk in on you and my uncle."

"No promises," Maya teased with a smirk.

"Ugh gross," Riley winced. She loved that her best friend was so happy and in love with her uncle but that didn't mean she wanted to walk in on anything.

"It's not like I want to walk in on you and Ranger Rick," Maya said.

"So a scrunchie system?" Riley laughed.

"Or a sock on the door," Maya smirked. The two best friends laughed and the apartment was filled with laughter. Something they both knew there would be a lot of.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Riley asked.

"Sleep," Maya said.

"It is our first night in our new apartment," Riley shot the blonde a look. "We are not going to bed this early."

"But I'm so sleepy," Maya whined.

"Maya Penelope Hunter, the two of us are going to stay up all night and enjoy our first night of freedom together. I will put on a pot of coffee if I have to," Riley said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to college to become a lawyer?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "You are pretty good at the whole argument thing."

"No I'm good," Riley laughed. "So, what do you say? All-nighter?"

"Fine," Maya groaned. "But when I'm grumpy tomorrow, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"I will take that blame," Riley chuckled. She knew they wouldn't stay up all night but it was fun to suggest.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Maya asked.

"We could order pizza," Riley suggested.

"And wine!" Maya added.

"Where in the world did you get wine?" Riley asked. "We aren't of age."

"I have my ways," Maya smirked. "Come on, Riles. We have to toast to the new apartment and celebrate our accomplishment."

"Okay," Riley agreed. She went to call for the pizza while Maya got the wine bottle out and two plastic cups.

"Not the best wine glasses," Maya shrugged when she saw her best friend walk back into the living room. "But they will work for now."

"Classy," Riley smirked when she handed her the cup.

"How about a toast?" Maya suggested.

"To Peaches and Riles," Riley smiled. "Taking on this next chapter together."

"To getting our first apartment together and building a home that we will always cherish," Maya added.

"Cheers!" Riley clinked her glass against Maya's.

"Cheers!" Maya did the same and then both girls took a sip of their wine.

"We really did it, Maya. We really got our own apartment," Riley said.

"And come here," Maya nodded her head down the hallway and the brunette followed her best friend. They walked into the bedroom that was going to be Riley's and they both smiled at the window in the corner.

"Our new bay window," Riley smiled. She and Maya walked over to the window and took a seat on the bay window. They knew it wasn't the same as the original but new memories would be made here. Their adult memories would be made here. They both already knew that they would have lots of conversations at this bay window.

"You didn't think we would get an apartment without one, did you?" Maya raised an eyebrow with her.

"Absolutely not," Riley shook her head. "That was the most important thing on our check list."

"It's our world now Riles," Maya said.

"Are you scared?" Riley asked, looking over at her best friend.

"No way," Maya shook her head. "You know why?"

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because I have you," Maya said. "I'll never be scared as long as I have you as my best friend."

"To us," Riley held out her cup. "To forever friendship."

"Thunder?" Maya held up her hand and the brunette smiled.

"Lightning," Riley grabbed onto her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note. This is not a new update. I redid the last chapter. I'm so sorry if some of you were offended by the cheating question. I didn't mean it to upset anyone. I tried to incorporate some of Maya's old insecurities into this chapter. She has always been afraid of people she loved abandoning her and I feel like she's always been afraid of being a second choice because of her past. I didn't mean it to come across that she doesn't trust Josh, because she truly does. I know some of the reviewers were not too happy she asked that so I'm sorry. I also received a really rude private message about it that really hurt my feelings. It made me want to stop writing the story but I won't do that. I will continue. I'm trying to make these stories believable and tackle insecurities I feel the girls struggle with and that everyone occasionally struggles with. Again, I'm really sorry if I upset anyone with the question. I have fixed it so she doesn't ask that question.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"He's being weird," Maya sighed as she dropped onto the couch in Riley's living room. The twenty- three year old rested her head back on the couch and looked at the brunette.

"Weird how?" Riley asked. She walked over and took a seat right next to her best friend, giving her a questioning look.

"He's just weird," Maya shrugged. "Like whenever I talk to him, he seems a million miles away. He's always on his phone or looking at his laptop. He just seems constantly distracted."

"That doesn't sound like my uncle," Riley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Right?" Maya nodded. "What if he's bored with me? What if something happened that he's afraid to talk about? Maybe something bad happened at work?"

"Calm down, Peaches. You need to take a deep breath," Riley insisted. She saw her best friend do just that and then continued. "My uncle gets very distracted easily and that's just how he's always been. He doesn't do so well with stress and pressure. He could be super swamped at work."

"I feel like he would've told me," Maya said.

"I know he's not bored with you," Riley said. "A life with Maya Hart is anything but boring. You can see it in his eyes. He loves his life with you."

"Then what is it?" Maya asked, the desperation clear in her voice. Riley could see that she wanted answers but she didn't have any for her at the moment. "Has he talked to Lucas about us?"

"Not that I know of," Riley shook her head. She knew that her new husband and uncle were best friends. If there was something going on, Josh would definitely confide in Lucas about it.

"Lucas would tell you, right?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded. "It's very hard for Lucas to keep anything from me."

"That's true," Maya laughed. She knew that her friend was horrible at keeping secrets from his wife. He had tried when they were younger and it never worked. He had tried to keep his plans to propose a secret but everyone ended up finding out. Luckily for him, Riley was completely oblivious to what was going on and it was a surprise for her.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head. "I'm sure it will pass in time."

"Well how about we pig out on junk food then?" Riley suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Maya's eyes widened in excitement.

"I was thinking brownies and pizza," Riley said.

"And this is why you are my best friend," Maya smiled at the brunette.

"What can I say?" Riley giggled. "I know the way to your heart."

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Hey Riles," Josh greeted as he walked into his niece's apartment the next day. He saw the new Mrs. Friar sitting on the couch, folding laundry and watching something on the television.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley smiled and then turned off the television when he walked over to sit with her on the couch. "To what do I owe the surprise visit?"

"Can't an uncle come visit his favorite niece?" Josh smirked at the brunette.

"Sure," Riley chuckled. "But knowing you, there's more to it."

"You do know me too well," Josh nodded.

"Lay it on me," Riley said. "Does it have anything to do with Maya?"

"What gave it away?" Josh asked.

"Well I didn't think you came over to talk to me about Lucas," Riley laughed.

"No," Josh shook his head and laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Riley asked. "What did you do? Did you hurt her?"

"What?" Josh widened his eyes. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"She was over here mentioning that you were acting weird so I thought it was something bad," Riley shrugged.

"I have been acting weird," Josh nodded.

"Why?" Riley narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I want to marry her," Josh said.

"You do?" Riley widened her eyes in excitement, clapping her hands together. "Well then what are you doing here? Go propose to her!"

"I wanted your blessing," Josh admitted.

"You what?" Riley asked, surprise filling her features.

"I already talked to her mom and Shawn but I couldn't propose without getting your blessing," Josh explained.

"Josh," Riley whispered.

"You are the most important person in Maya's life. You mean more to her than she will ever be able to explain. I love her so much, Riles. She's the best part of my life and the person I want to continue to spend forever with," Josh said. "I would never ask her to marry me if you weren't completely okay with it."

"Josh," Riley smiled.

"So, are you? Can I marry your best friend?" Josh asked.

"Of course I am okay with it. You make her so happy, happier than I have ever seen her. I couldn't imagine a better person to be Maya's husband," Riley said.

"Yeah?" Josh smiled at his niece.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "Take care of her."

"I love you Riles," Josh leaned over and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I love you too Uncle Josh," Riley hugged him tight and felt a lump form in her throat. Her best friend was getting married. Her best friend was going to get the happily ever after she deserved.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"I'm getting married!" Maya shrieked rushing into her best friend's apartment later that night.

"You're getting married!" Riley exclaimed and quickly rushed over to hug the blonde. The two girls started to jump around in excitement, all while wrapped up in each other's arms.

"It was so romantic, Riles. Like a dream," Maya sighed in content and walked to sit on the couch with the brunette.

"How did he do it?" Riley asked.

"We were walking home from dinner and then all of a sudden he pulled me into the art gallery that I work at. He said he had left something there when he came to visit me earlier in the day. The floors were covered with roses and he had a little painting in the middle of the gallery with the words marry me," Maya explained and smiled. "When I turned to face him, he was down on one knee with the ring."

"That's so romantic," Riley furrowed her eyebrows at how sweet her uncle was.

"I burst into tears and of course said yes," Maya said.

"Well did you leave him to come tell me?" Riley asked. "You could've called me in the morning."

"No way," Maya shook her head. "I needed to tell you right away. Just like you did."

"I'm so happy for you, Peaches. You are going to be a beautiful bride," Riley insisted. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her close.

"And you are going to be a beautiful maid of honor," Maya smiled. "Unless you don't want to of course."

"Of course I want to!" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm getting married Riles," Maya whispered.

"You're getting married," Riley nodded and then smirked. "Aunt Maya."

"You better believe it," Maya smirked and pulled the brunette in for a hug. "I love you, Riles."

"I love you too Peaches," Riley promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your kind words after the last chapter. I am going to continue writing this story. I love the storyline and characters. Plus with the show being cancelled, I want to keep the magic alive. I took a few days off writing this just to clear my mind but I am back and ready to write again. For the reviewer who asked, yes. All the one-shots tie into the one-shots with Grace and Claire. Their daughters will make appearances throughout the story, as long as other children they may have. Again, thank you to everyone who reached out. I appreciate the kind words!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"You're getting married," Maya smiled at her best friend and then walked over towards the brunette.

"I'm getting married," Riley nodded and felt a swarm of butterflies fill her stomach. She rested a hand on her flat stomach and then moved to sit down. She suddenly felt a little lightheaded and needed to sit down immediately.

"Don't mess up your dress!" Maya exclaimed and quickly rushed over to help her best friend sit down. She brushed off the chair and then helped her take a seat.

"Thanks Peaches," Riley said. She started to twirl her engagement ring around her finger, looking down at it every few seconds.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Maya asked. She had immediately picked up on her best friend's nervous habit, knowing that something was wrong with her.

"What do you mean?" Riley turned to look at the blonde.

"Your face went from rosy pink to pale in a matter of thirty seconds," Maya said. "Plus, I think you are about to twirl that ring right off your finger."

"I'm getting married, Maya. Married," Riley said. The twenty-two year old was starting to realize the commitment she was about to make. The vows she would be sharing with Lucas. She was about to become somebody's wife.

"I know you are," Maya nodded. "To Lucas, the love of your life."

"It's kind of scary," Riley admitted. She looked down at the material of her wedding dress, running her hand over it gently and then her engagement ring. It was shining in the light and reminded her that she would be married within the next hour. "For the rest of my life, I am going to be with this one person. I am going to grow old with him. I am going to have a family with him. I am only ever going to be with Lucas."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Maya raised an eyebrow. All Riley had wanted since she fell on Lucas's lap was to be his wife. She was surprised by her best friend's sudden panic but at the same time she wasn't. She knew how big of a step this was for Riley.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "But what if I mess it all up? What if our marriage falls apart?"

"Riles," Maya shook her head but her best friend continued on like she hadn't heard her speak.

"What if he doesn't show up today? What if he decided he wasn't ready to be married? What if I end up alone?" Riley rambled.

"Stop right there," Maya held up her hands and the brunette immediately stopped talking. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm scared," Riley admitted. She seemed to shrink into herself and it was in the moment Maya knew what was going on. The engaged brunette was letting her insecurities get the best of her and take control of her mind.

"Your insecurities are getting the best of you, Riles. They are driving you crazy," Maya said. She reached over and grabbed onto Riley's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"So how do I make them stop?" Riley asked.

"Do you remember when we were juniors?" Maya asked. "Do you remember when you thought Lucas was going to move to Texas for college and just leave you?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded and shivered. She was so certain that she and Lucas were going to break-up because of the distance.

"What did Huckleberry tell you?" Maya asked.

"That there would never be a time or place where he wasn't in love with me. That no distance or person could ever stop making him love me. That I was his forever," Riley said. She remembered his words like it was just yesterday. He ended up staying in the city with her but his words always stayed with her and crushed any doubts she had about losing him.

"He meant it then and he means it today," Maya said. "You are the love of his life. You always have been and always will be."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled.

"You two have an epic love," Maya promised. The blonde had watched it progress from the very beginning and had no doubts in her mind. She knew that her best friend was meant to be with the Texas native, today and every day for the rest of their lives.

"But we have an extraordinary relationship," Riley smiled at her best friend and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Always," Maya nodded. "You are my forever, Riles. Everything else in the world could fall apart on us, but we will always have each other."

"Forever," Riley nodded.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, Riley Matthews. Absolutely breathtaking," Maya said. She helped Riley stand up and then watched as her best friend did a twirl in her dress. She truly looked like a princess.

"I wouldn't have made it through this wedding process if it wasn't for you," Riley insisted. "You kept me sane."

"I'm sure you'll do the same for me when I get married," Maya said. She stood up, straightened out her dress and smiled at her best friend.

"When you become my aunt," Riley teased and nudged her side.

"Maybe one day," Maya smirked. She wrapped her arms around Riley and pulled her into a tight hug. The two girls held each other close. Riley eventually pulled back and smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Thunder?" Riley asked, holding up her right hand with their friendship ring on her finger.

"Lightning," Maya nodded and grabbed onto her best friend's hand.

"Best friends," Riley said.

"Always," Maya promised and then smiled wide. "Now how about we go make you Mrs. Riley Friar?"

"That sounds perfect," Riley nodded and blushed. She looped an arm through her best friend's and followed her out the door. Thanks to her best friend, Riley had no more insecure thoughts. She was completely sure that this next step was exactly what she needed and she was ready to get married. She was ready to take on anything with her best friend right by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

Maya Hart was used to being alone. She was used to her mom being at work and then going straight to bed when she got home. The blonde was had grown accustomed to seeing the depressed looks on her mom's face when she thought her daughter wasn't looking. There was a part of Maya that was certain her mom would never get over her dad leaving. That she would always carry a piece of the pain with her and let it hinder her from future relationships. Maya knew that she would always carry a piece of the pain with her and she was used to being alone now.

That was until she met Riley Matthews. One day she had been wandering through the city, completely unknown to her mother and crawled through a bay window. A cheery voice had peaked her interest and what she found on the other end of the window was someone who was about to change her life forever. Someone who would end up having the biggest impact on her life. It was the start of a relationship that meant the most to her.

"Are you okay?" An eleven year old, Riley Matthews looked over at her best friend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maya asked, shrugging her shoulders. The two were sitting at the bay window, a place that became their go to place. It was where they had their best conversations and felt the safest with each other.

"You have that look," Riley said and pointed at her best friend's face.

"What look?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"The look of sadness and like you're thinking of something painful," Riley explained.

"Oh," Maya mumbled. It still surprised her sometimes how well Riley could read her. It still surprised her how much Riley cared about her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked. The brunette knew better than to push her best friend. She knew that opening up was hard for the blonde and sometimes too painful.

"I heard my mom crying again last night," Maya sighed.

"Oh," Riley's eyes softened.

"It's been six years, Riles. Don't you think she should have moved on from it by now?" Maya shrugged.

"Not necessarily," Riley shook her head. "Some people carry pain a lot longer than others."

"I wish she would move on from it," Maya said.

"Have you moved on from it?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maya turned to face her best friend.

"You always act so strong about your dad, Maya. I can see the pain though. I see how much it hurts you that he left," Riley explained.

"It sucks," Maya mumbled. "Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why didn't he want to be my dad?"

"Hey," Riley shook her head and scooted closer to her best friend. "Don't talk like that."

"Riles-," Maya shook her head.

"He wasn't good enough for you. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with him," Riley insisted. "He was the one who didn't deserve you as a daughter. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing and perfect as you are."

"I'm far from perfect," Maya disagreed.

"You're pretty perfect to me. I couldn't ask for a better best friend," Riley said.

"You're pretty great too," Maya said.

"Plus," Riley said. "We can share my mom and dad."

"What?" Maya chuckled.

"They have so much love and I know for certain that they would be willing to give you some," Riley said. "My dad is a pretty amazing guy and cares so much about you already. Go to him if you need anything."

"Riles-," Maya smiled and felt her heart fill with love for her best friend.

"We are your family," Riley promised. "Whatever you need, whenever you need it we are here. I love you, my mom and dad love you, and Auggie loves you. You are an honorary Matthews."

"I love you Riles," Maya scooted even closer and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"We'll get through this," Riley insisted. "No matter what, you and I will get through this. One day, it won't hurt as bad. One day, the pain won't be as evident."

"You think so?" Maya asked, hoping that her best friend was right.

"I know so," Riley nodded. "I'm going to help you through it."

"One day at a time," Maya whispered.

"One day at a time," Riley nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hellooooo?" Maya's voice floated throughout her best friend's apartment and she waited for a response from the brunette. She looked down at her six month old daughter and smiled at her. "What do you think, Gracie? Do you think Aunt Riley is home?"

"She sure is," Riley walked into the living room with her two month old daughter in her arms and smiled at her best friend. "Claire was just waking up from a nap so I was in the nursery."

"Well Grace was begging me to come over and see her godmother so I had to rush over here," Maya said.

"Is that right?" Riley raised an eyebrow and smiled at the little girl in her best friend's arms. She carefully reached out and ran a finger down her goddaughter's arm. "Did you want to come see Aunt Riley?"

"Plus," Maya smiled at the baby in her best friend's arms. "I had to come see Claire."

"Well she is all changed and ready for some visitors," Riley rocked her daughter in her arms and smiled at the baby. It still amazed her that she was a mom. She was responsible for somebody else and had a mini version of herself and Lucas in this world. It was a surreal feeling.

"I think I know exactly where we need to go," Maya said.

"You think they are ready for it?" Riley smiled at the blonde because she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's best to start them young," Maya nodded.

"Well let's do it then," Riley agreed and the two best friends walked off in the direction of Riley's bedroom. The brunette walked in first and instantly walked over to the bay window, with Maya following closely behind. They took a seat and adjusted their daughters so that they were comfortable in their arms.

"Your first of many trips to the bay window," Maya rocked Grace in her arms and smiled at Riley.

"This is a very sacred place," Riley insisted. She cuddled Claire close to her chest and smiled.

"This is the place where we solve all of our life problems and decide how best to handle difficult situations," Maya explained.

"Plus," Riley chuckled. "The bay window is where we have our best conversations about your dads. We talk about everything involving them."

"This bay window was where your mommy told me that she was pregnant with you," Maya reached out and tickled Claire's foot.

"It is," Riley nodded as the two mothers thought back to that day and the tears that were shed.

 _"_ _Hey Peaches," Riley smiled when she saw her best friend walk into the bedroom._

 _"_ _Hey," Maya greeted and then walked over to sit with her._

 _"_ _I still can't get over you actually walking into the apartment instead of just crawling through the window," Riley chuckled._

 _"_ _Being five months pregnant will do that to a person," Maya said as she rested her hands on her tiny bump. "I think Josh would have a heart attack if he thought I was still crawling through windows."_

 _"_ _Still being protective?" Riley asked, a smile on her face. She thought it was sweet how protective her uncle was over her best friend now that she was pregnant._

 _"_ _Overprotective," Maya insisted but smiled anyway. She loved that her husband took such good care of her and their unborn daughter. "I can imagine Huckleberry will be just as bad, if not worse, when the time comes."_

 _"_ _He's already started," Riley chuckled and then bit her lip. She was waiting to see if her best friend would have any sort of reaction or catch on._

 _"_ _Started what?" Maya raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Being protective over me and the baby," Riley said._

 _"_ _The baby?" Maya repeated and then widened her eyes. She saw the look on her best friend's face and just knew. "Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant? Riley Friar, are you pregnant?"_

 _"_ _I am," Riley nodded and blushed slightly._

 _"_ _What? When? How far along are you? Oh my goodness!" Maya exclaimed and covered her mouth in shock._

 _"_ _A little over a month," Riley said. "It's still early but I had to tell you. There was no way that I could keep this secret from you."_

 _"_ _You're pregnant," Maya looked down at her best friend's stomach and then back up at her face. She had tears in her eyes that were starting to fall. She tried to brush them away but they kept coming._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant," Riley nodded. She, like Maya, had tears running down her face and knew that there was no stopping them. They would just keep running down her face._

 _"_ _Our babies are going to be so close in age! They are going to be best friends," Maya said and then scooted closer._

 _"_ _They are," Riley nodded._

 _"_ _Congratulations Riles. I'm so happy for you," Maya said and then wrapped her arms around the brunette. "It couldn't have happened to a better person."_

"That was the moment where we knew that the two of you would be best friends," Maya said.

"And where we knew the bay window would be special for the both of you," Riley added. The both looked at their daughters and smiled.

"You're going to take on the world and we promise this will be your safe place," Maya said.

"You can always sit here and we will be here to guide you along the way," Riley promised.

"We did pretty great, Riles, didn't we?" Maya looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"We sure did," Riley nodded.

"For two unaware kids, we made the most of the world," Maya said as she looked down at her wedding rings and daughter.

"We made it our own," Riley nodded. She twirled her wedding rings around her finger and rocked Claire in her arms.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Maya insisted.

"Neither could I," Riley said. "I have a feeling we still have lots to learn, together."

"Thunder?" Maya held up her hand that still held her friendship ring.

"Lightning," Riley clasped her hand with the hand that held her friendship ring.

"I love you Riles," Maya said.

"I love you Peaches," Riley said.

"And we love you Grace and Claire," Maya smiled at their daughters.

"We always will," Riley promised the babies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Maya asked, walking in to her best friend's bedroom. She saw her twenty-one year old best friend sitting in the middle of the bedroom and just staring off into the distance. She looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice and sat up straighter.

"Probably," Riley nodded. She smiled when she saw her best friend walk over and take a seat with her.

"What's the matter, honey?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"It's kind of weird," Riley said.

"What is?" Maya asked.

"Packing to move out. The two of us have been living in this apartment for the last two years and now it's just over," Riley explained.

"For a good reason though," Maya insisted.

"It is for a good reason, isn't it?" Riley smiled softly. In the morning she would be taking a huge step with her boyfriend of eight years. They were going to be moving in to their very first apartment together. While she was incredibly excited about this next step, she was also sad. She was sad to be leaving her best friend.

"I mean," Maya smirked. "I guess living with Huckleberry is a good thing."

"I'm going to miss you though," Riley sighed.

"Miss me?" Maya repeated. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what I mean," Riley rolled her eyes and nudged her best friend's leg with her foot.

"I do. I'm going to miss you too," Maya nodded. "But I mean it, I'm not going anywhere Riles. I will always be right here."

"Is Josh going to move in with you?" Riley asked. She knew that her uncle and best friend had been talking about moving in together too. They both knew that their relationship wasn't ending anytime soon and they were ready to take this next step together.

"We've discussed it," Maya nodded. "We are going to see if we want to stay in this place or just get one of our own."

"Where did the time go?" Riley asked. "It feels like just yesterday we moved into this apartment."

"Then we let boys into our lives and now we have to live with them," Maya said.

"Do you think they'd mind if we all just lived together in one big apartment?" Riley laughed. She knew that it wasn't an option but that didn't mean she couldn't joke about it.

"I wouldn't mind," Maya chuckled and then smirked. "Do you really want to live with me and your uncle?"

"Gross," Riley made a face and then shook her head. "I probably want to live with you two as much as you want to live with me and Lucas."

"Exactly," Maya nodded. "I think we should be adults and live with our boyfriends."

"Probably a good idea," Riley agreed and smiled. She took a deep breath and then looked down at her hands.

"What are you thinking about, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Is it weird I'm kind of nervous?" Riley asked. "This is such a big step. Before there was always my place or his place, but now it's our place."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't nervous," Maya admitted.

"Really?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be my Riles if you didn't freak out," Maya teased and the brunette chuckled. The blonde scooted closer to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is going to be great. You are going to love living with Lucas. Then you will get married and have cute little green eyed babies."

"Oh boy," Riley chuckled and widened her eyes. She knew that Maya was right though. She knew that she was going to marry Lucas and have a couple of babies with him in the future.

"And you know what?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley asked.

"If you ever need to escape then come to me. I will always be there and be your safe place," Maya promised.

"Promise?" Riley asked.

"I promise," Maya nodded. "It's you and me, always."

"Always," Riley nodded.

"Do you want help packing?" Maya asked, looking around at all the boxes in her best friend's bedroom.

"Are you really going to help me pack?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I was hoping you would say no," Maya shrugged.

"And if I say yes?" Riley chuckled.

"Please say no," Maya pleaded. "You know I hate packing."

"Come on," Riley nudged her side. "It could be fun."

"Or," Maya smiled. "I could sit and watch you pack. Offer friendly suggestions along the way."

"No deal," Riley shook her head. "Come on, it will be a fun bonding experience."

"Fun bonding experience?" Maya repeated. "Haven't we bonded enough? Let's bond over pizza and wine!"

"Pizza and wine?" Riley laughed. That was the first meal they had together in the apartment when they moved in together two years ago.

"It feels appropriate," Maya shrugged. "That was the first meal we ever had together in the apartment and it should be the last one in the apartment together."

"When did you get so sentimental?" Riley teased her best friend.

"I think all these years of being best friends with you have finally caught up to me," Maya smirked.

"I'm glad you're my best friend," Riley smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're my best friend too Riles," Maya smiled. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her close to her. "So, how about that pizza and wine?"

"Sure," Riley laughed. "And then we pack."

"Ugh," Maya groaned and felt her best friend chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted as she crawled through her best friend's bay window. The ten year old brunette looked up from her notebook and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Maya," Riley waved and then walked over to sit at the bay window with her best friend.

"Whatcha up to?" Maya asked.

"Just doodling," Riley shrugged and then showed her the notebook.

"What is that?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"It's a purple cat!" Riley exclaimed. The blonde saw the excitement in her best friend's eyes and smiled softly. It was so sweet and heartwarming that the little things in life excited her. She always wanted Riley to have that spirit. "Don't you see it?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded and they both knew she was lying. They knew that she was saying it so she didn't crush the excitement in Riley.

"So, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Can't a girl come visit her best friend?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Riley smiled wide. "I have to warn you though. Some of my family is coming to visit today."

"I've met your Uncle Eric, Riles. I can handle any other family member you have," Maya laughed.

"I think you'll like my Uncle Josh," Riley said. "He's really cool. Close to our age too."

"Really?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Riley nodded. "He's three years old than us."

"He's so young," Maya widened her eyes.

"My grandma and grandpa had him a lot later than my dad, aunt, and uncle," Riley explained. "He's like a really cool uncle. He and I are really close."

"Then I'm sure I'll love him," Maya said and neither girl realized how true that statement was. They had no idea how significant Josh was going to be in the blonde's life.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed when she saw her uncle walk through the front door. She rushed over and threw herself into his arms, him catching her quickly. The thirteen year old held his ten year old niece close and then placed her down on the ground. They didn't get to see each other as often as they hoped but when they did, it always meant the world.

"Hey Riles," Josh greeted. He ruffled her hair, something he had been doing her whole life, and she shook her head laughing.

"Where are grandma and grandpa?" Riley asked, looking past him. They had yet to walk through the door and she was really excited to see them.

"They're coming," Josh said and then walked into the living room to greet his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Who is that?" Maya asked, rushing over to her best friend's side and widening her eyes at Josh. He was hugging his older brother and she couldn't turn her eyes away from him.

"That's my Uncle Josh," Riley said. "Didn't you just hear me greet him?"

"I was distracted," Maya said.

"With what?" Riley asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"With how cute he is," Maya said. Riley finally looked over and noticed the awe-struck look on her face.

"Ewww," Riley shook her head and then felt her best friend cover her mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh," Maya shushed the brunette. "He will hear you."

"You can't possibly think my uncle is cute," Riley said. She looked over at her uncle and then back at her best friend, grossed out by the idea.

"So cute," Maya smiled in a daze.

"Who's this?" Josh asked, walking over and wrapping an arm around his niece's shoulder.

"This is my best friend Maya," Riley smiled. She smiled at the brunette and then looked back at her uncle.

"Hey Maya," Josh greeted with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Josh."

"It's very nice to meet you," Maya said and shook his hand.

"From what I hear, it sounds like you're part of the family," Josh said. Maya felt her cheeks turn slightly pink and she nodded.

"You know it," Maya said. "I look forward to seeing a lot more of you."

"Uh, thanks?" Josh raised an eyebrow and then looked at his niece curiously, who just shrugged in return.

"Josh!" Cory called from somewhere in the apartment and he walked off to talk to his brother. He smiled at the blonde once more, and she felt a feeling in her stomach. Something she had never felt before.

"Bay window!" Maya said and grabbed her best friend's hand, dragging her off towards her bedroom. The two dropped down onto the bay window and the blonde ran her fingers through her hair.

"What is with you?" Riley asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered."

"I like him," Maya said.

"Oh jeez," Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Get used to it, Riles. One day I am going to be your aunt," Maya said with determination.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You're the one who introduced us," Maya smiled at her best friend. "I owe our future love story to you."

"What am I going to do with you?" Riley shook her head and chuckled.

"Keep being my best friend," Maya said.

"Always," Riley promised and looped her arm through her best friend's.

"Girls! Dinner!" Josh's voice called out.

"Coming, Uncle Josh!" Maya called back and then smirked at her best friend. "We better not keep him waiting."

"Here we go," Riley shook her head. She saw her best friend rush out of the bedroom and laughed. It was nice to see her best friend so happy. It was nice to see her excited about something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Happy anniversary!" Riley exclaimed and jumped on her best friend's bed, stirring the blonde awake.

"What's happening?" Maya grumbled, running her fingers through her messy blonde locks. "Why are you jumping on my bed, at nine in the morning?"

"Because today is our anniversary," Riley smiled and sat with her legs crossed. She watched Maya sit up and let out a long, tired yawn.

"I know it's still early and I'm half asleep but don't you celebrate anniversaries with Lucas? You know, your boyfriend?" Maya raised an eyebrow at the sixteen year old sitting across from her.

"Those are different kinds of anniversaries," Riley rolled her eyes. "This is our friendaversary!"

"Our what?" Maya asked, an amused smile filling her face.

"Don't you know what today is?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head.

"Peaches!" Riley tossed a pillow at her. "Today is the ten year anniversary of you crawling through my bay window."

"Oh," Maya widened her eyes and then nodded. Riley was right. How could she forget? Ten years ago today, she crawled through a bay window. She crawled towards a humming brunette who would end up changing her life forever.

"Happy friendaversary," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"Happy friendaversary," Maya smiled in return. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Pedicures," Riley said. "But first, I have a present for you."

"You do?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything."

"It's me, Peaches. Of course I got you something," Riley said. She walked over to the small desk in the corner of Maya's bedroom and picked up something that was wrapped. It was on the larger side and a square. The blonde was curious and smiled when her best friend handed it to her.

"What is it?" Maya asked. The brunette only smiled and watched as her best friend ripped it open. She looked down and felt like her heart might explode. It was a collage of pictures of the two of them over the past ten years. From the age of six to now. Serious pictures, silly pictures, candid shots. It was perfect and Maya smiled up at her best friend.

"Do you like it?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"I love it," Maya nodded. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Riley said. She watched as Maya got tape from her desk and then hung it up on her wall.

"It looks perfect," Maya said and smiled at her best friend.

"Ready for pedicures?" Riley asked.

"Ready," Maya nodded. She knew today would be a perfect day with her best friend.

 **. .GIRLMEETSWORLD.**

"What's that?" Riley asked, sitting at the bay window and crossing her legs underneath her. Maya placed the box between the two of them and smiled.

"Open it," Maya nodded at the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Riley insisted. She lifted the lid of the box and chuckled softly. There was a chocolate cake and the words **BEST FRIENDS FOREVER** in purple frosting. "When in the world did you have time to make this?"

"I have my ways," Maya smirked. Riley raised an eyebrow in question and the blonde chuckled. "I texted your mom while we were at the nail salon and asked her to make it for us. She left it on the counter for the two of us before we got home."

"Makes sense," Riley nodded. She swiped some of the frosting onto her finger and took a taste. She sighed in content and looked at the blonde. "So good."

"Well what better way to end our friendaversary than with chocolate cake?" Maya asked.

"It's the perfect way," Riley agreed. She took one of the plates Maya offered her and got a piece, while her best friend did the same. They took a bite and both sighed happily.

"Your mom is so great at baking cakes," Maya said.

"She really is," Riley agreed before taking another bite.

"Hey Riles?" Maya asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Thank you," Maya said.

"For what?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"For these last ten years. For leaving your bay window open that day. For keeping your promise that you would always be my best friend," Maya said. "I've never had someone promise me something and actually stick to it. Your friendship has meant everything to me and it's what gets me through each day."

"I meant what I said," Riley promised. "I will always be there for you and I will always be your safe place. Whenever you need someone to run to, I will always be there for you. You never have to doubt that."

"I will too," Maya promised. "I am always a shoulder for you and your rock."

"Thunder?" Riley asked, holding out her hand.

"Lightning," Maya grabbed onto her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Best friends?" Riley asked, smiling at her best friend.

"Sisters," Maya insisted.

"Sisters," Riley nodded in agreement.

"Happy friendaversary," Maya said.

"Happy friendaversary," Riley said. The two shared a hug and smiled at each other. Ten years ago a friendship was formed and it was one that would never end. It was one that was going to last for the rest of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"Riles?" Maya called out and looked around her best friend's bedroom. When she didn't receive an answer or see the brunette, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. She saw all of her stuff scattered around the room, so she knew that she was home. "Riley?" The blonde tried again.

"In here," Riley's muffled voice called back. Maya lifted up an eyebrow and followed the sound of her best friend's face to the closet. She saw Riley sitting on the floor, underneath all of her clothes. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin was resting on them.

"Why are you sitting on the floor of your closet?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Riley shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare off into the distance.

"Did something happen?" Maya asked, slowly sitting down on the floor with her. "Are you being bullied again?"

"No," Riley shook her head.

"Did you Ranger Rick have a fight?" Maya asked. She knew there were few things in the world that could really upset her best friend like this and her boyfriend of six months was one of those things.

"No," Riley shook her head again.

"I need you to talk to me, Riles. Remember what we said?" Maya asked. "No more secrets. You aren't alone."

"I heard gossip today," Riley said and sighed. Her eyes finally looked over and found the comfort of her best friend's blue eyes.

"What kind of gossip?" Maya scrunched her eyebrows together.

"About me and Lucas," Riley said.

"What about the two of you?" Maya asked. She knew whatever it was, must not have been good.

"Apparently some of the freshman girls don't think I'm good enough for him," Riley explained and then bit her lip. Maya could see the words running through her mind and she wanted to run off and find those girls right now.

"Excuse me?" Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Apparently Lucas should be with a cheerleader like them," Riley added.

"I'm going to punch them in the mouth," Maya balled her hands up into fists and could feel her temper getting the best of her.

"Peaches," Riley shook her head.

"What did Lucas say when you told him?" Maya asked. She saw the brunette wince and immediately knew that she had kept this from her boyfriend. "I'm assuming you haven't told him yet?"

"I may have mumbled something about cramps and ran away from him," Riley bit her lip.

"Riley Matthews," Maya shot her a look.

"I know," Riley sighed. "I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet."

"You know they aren't right, right?" Maya asked.

"Maya," Riley whispered.

"There is no girl in the world who is better for Lucas. There is no girl in the world who is better for any guy in this world," Maya said. "You are perfect in every single way, Riley Matthews. You are kind, beautiful, loyal, and an all-around amazing person. I know that my life is better from knowing you."

"Why do I keep letting other people's words get to me?" Riley asked.

"Because you would never do that to someone else," Maya said. "You are always looking for the best in people and believe there is good in everyone."

"So I'm just being silly?" Riley asked.

"You're being Riley, the girl I love with my whole heart," Maya said. She scooted closer to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lucas loves you. You are all he sees in this world. You have been since the moment you fell into his lap."

"Yeah?" Riley looked over at her and her eyes softened.

"They're just jealous," Maya insisted.

"Jealous of what?" Riley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"They are jealous of what you two have. Everyone is jealous of what you two have. You give us all hope on fairytales and happily ever after's," Maya said. "Anyone with eyes can see the way he looks at you. Girls would kill to have someone look at them the way Lucas looks at you."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"Can I punch them?" Maya asked.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"Can I yell at them in front of everyone?" Maya asked. Riley pulled her into a hug and chuckled.

"I love you Peaches," Riley said.

"I love you too Riles," Maya promised. "I will always have your back and be there for you."

"I know. I'm always here too," Riley said. From that moment on, the brunette never doubted herself when it came to Lucas. The blonde helped her overcome her fears and insecurities. It also helped to see Maya trip the girls the next day in school in front of the whole school and hearing everyone laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

Eight year old, Riley Matthews walked into the cafeteria and clutched her lunch box close to her chest. She brushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear and looked all around the cafeteria. She wasn't sure where she should sit. She didn't want to sit alone but she didn't see her best friend anywhere. Her brown eyes continued to scan the cafeteria until they landed on the blonde girl she was looking for. A bright smile immediately filled Riley's face and she rushed over to where her best friend was sitting. As she got closer, she saw her doodling in a notebook. Something that she was always doing.

"Hey," Riley greeted. The blonde looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Riles," Maya said.

"I didn't see you when I first got in here," Riley said as she sat down in the chair across from her.

"I was hiding in the corner like always," Maya shrugged.

"What are you drawing?" Riley asked, opening her lunch box and smiling at the lunch inside. Her mom had made her a sandwich with chips and fruit snacks with a juice box.

"Nothing really," Maya shrugged again.

"Where's your lunch?" Riley asked, noticing there wasn't any food in front of her best friend.

"I'm not hungry," Maya mumbled. It was then that the brunette realized that her best friend always had a reason for not having a lunch. She was starting to wonder why she never had a lunch.

"Did your mom forget to pack it for you?" Riley asked.

"She worked late last night and overslept this morning," Maya explained.

"Well my mom always makes me a really big sandwich and I can't eat all of it," Riley said.

"Riles," Maya shook her head but it didn't matter. Riley was already separating the sandwich and putting half on a napkin. She poured some chips and fruit snacks on the napkin too and slid them across the table.

"Here," Riley said. "My mom likes to pack extra food because she worries about me."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, looking at the food uncertainly. She was hungry but didn't want to take her best friend's lunch.

"Absolutely," Riley nodded before taking a bite of her sandwich. "I wouldn't want to share with anyone else."

"She tries her best," Maya said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know," Riley said.

"She loves me," Maya said and played with one of the chips in front of her.

"I know she does," Riley nodded. "She loves you a lot."

"Does your mom always make you lunch?" Maya asked.

"Sometimes," Riley said. "Sometimes if she has to work a lot then my dad will make it for me."

"They are the best," Maya said. She loved Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. They were always so nice to her and took care of her like she was another daughter to them.

"They are," Riley agreed. "Hey, do you want to sleepover this weekend?"

"Really?" Maya asked, a smile on her face.

"Really," Riley nodded. "We can eat lots of pizza and watch movies together."

"That sounds perfect," Maya agreed.

"Then sleepover it is!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey Riles?" Maya looked over at her best friend, who looked up from her sandwich.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Thank you," Maya smiled at her. There were no extra words needed. The brunette knew exactly what she was thanking her for.

"Always Peaches," Riley smiled back at her. From that day on, whenever Maya forgot her lunch the two would share Riley's. Riley made sure that her mom packed extra snacks and an extra juice box, just in case.


End file.
